bad_devilfandomcom-20200215-history
Mami Tomoe
Mami Tomoe is an admin on Bad Devil. His main class is Medic and is known for his "hilarious" weapon names. Mami also makes sound mods and skins, and has uploaded some of them to Gamebanana. He refuses to play on servers that don't allow such mods. Mami is notorious for telling little children that Santa isn't real. He is also one of the very few Weebs that the server can tolerate. He is politically incorrect. Mami is also known for nicknaming long bayonets "baby catchers." Team Fortress 2 Career Mami began playing Team Fortress 2 in September of 2011. When he first started, he found a 2fort Classic server called Mech-Anic's House of Fatalities. ''He stopped playing in 2012 and eventually returned in early 2014. He found the Bad Devil server shortly after. He liked the server, so he donated a key and became a Bronze Devil. In 2017, he was granted admin status. He now has over 1000 hours played on Team Fortress 2. Play Styles and Strategies Even though his main class is Medic, Mami also plays the other classes. His playstyles work out for him on regular servers. Medic This is Mami's main class. When playing offense on a regular server, he would run the Medigun, the Overdose, and Ubersaw. On defense, Mami uses the Quick Fix, Crusader's Crossbow, and the Ubersaw. His reasons for the Quick-fix is to quickly heal teammates, and that there is no need for an invulnerability Ubercharge while defending. It is an unorthodox mindset. The Crossbow is also good for quick healing and strong enough to pick off an enemy. Scout He usually would run the default scattergun, Mad Milk, which he calls the "Cum Bottle", and basically any melee when on Bad Devil. When playing on a regular server, his Scout strategy is a harassment one. He would use Bonk to run past enemies and distract them while his teammates take the objective. Sniper Mami hardly plays sniper. Demoman Mami is somewhat decent at Demoman. He usually plays it when on Bed Devil, but when on a regular server, he runs it too. His Demoman tactic revolves heavily around sticky bombs. On Bad Devil, he is notorious for hiding sticky bombs in the briefcase objective. Pyro Mami sometimes plays Pyro when someone is an Engineer and there are a lot of Spies. He spychecks and destroys sappers with the Homewrecker. Soldier Mami is a good soldier on regular servers. He is what he refers to as a "support soldier", equipping the regular rocket launcher and one of the banner items, depending on team. If he is Attacking, he would use the Battalion's Backup, Cow Mangler, or Concheror. On Defense, he would use the Buff Banner with the regular launcher. Spy Mami likes to use Dead Ringer. Sometimes, he would disguise as a teammate to make it seem that he isn't a spy then after being dead ringed, he would switch to an enemy disguise. Engineer Nothing special about his tactics as Engineer. Heavy He would play Heavy when someone pockets him as a Medic, wants to Heavy Box, or whenever he wants to. Attack of the Mami Clones In the latter half of 2014, Mami has been a frequent of the Bad Devil server for some time. On another server, he found another Mami Tomoe, an actual girl. He invited her to Bad Devil. This was the first instance of what is now known as "Attack of the Mami clones." Players were confused at the fact that there were two Mami Tomoes on the server. Other players renamed themselves to Mami Tomoe as well, adding to the chaos. Another Mami Clone attack took place in January 2017, where 2 other Mami Tomoes joined. This time, they were both men. They were the Original Mami's friends. This caused the players to also change their names to Mami Tomoe as well. Trivia * His username is a reference to the character Mami Tomoe from the popular anime and manga series ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica. * Mami is an avid hockey fan. Just like Akravon, he was a hockey goaltender. That makes him and Akravon the only goaltenders on the server. * Hard Cider is his favorite alcoholic beverage, the same as the Demoman. It is also the name of his Strange Specialized Killstreak Bottle. * Mami is also a cosplayer. He cosplayed as Houston, a playable character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Payday_2 Payday 2] when he went to PAX East 2016. He also logged over 1000 hours on that game as well. * He is a Steam workshop contributor. Gallery Category:Players Category:People Who Actually Leave The House Category:Modders Category:Bronze Devils Category:Medics Category:Alcoholics Category:Cosplayers Category:Steam Workshop Contributors Category:Clones Category:Donors Category:Players With Anime Profiles Category:Fuccin Cuck Category:Weeb Trash Category:Tendies Category:Admins